1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an herbal extract and, more particularly, to an herbal extract for inhibiting lung tumor proliferation. The present invention further relates to a method of treating lung tumor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwan, tumor is the most common cause of death in men and women, and among tumor, lung tumor is the most serious disease. In Western medicine, conventional lung tumor treatment includes surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy. However, surgery is ineffective. Radiation therapy and chemotherapy unduly damage normal cells neighboring tumor tissues and consequently induce side effects. Moreover, after radiation therapy and chemotherapy, the risk of metastasis into nearby tissue or other parts of the body still exist.
In traditional Chinese medicine, Antrodia cinnamomea, belonging Fungi, grows only on inner rotten walls of hollow materials from an endemic Cinnamomum kanehirai. Antrodia cinnamomea. Antrodia cinnamomea contains abundant active ingredients, such as superoxide dismulase, steroids polysaccharides and triterpenoids with anti-tumor activities.
Antrodia cinnamomea belongs to herbs with cold property. Although a short-term administration of Antrodia cinnamomea has a significant effect on removing free radicals, a long-term administration may decrease the concentration of free radicals in human body, resulting in a cold constitution with reduced immunity. For patients undergoing radiation therapy or chemotherapy, administration of Antrodia cinnamomea can decrease side effects caused by radiation therapy or chemotherapy at the beginning. However, a long-term administration of high dose of Antrodia cinnamomea may cause immunity reduction, such as a increasing possibility of blood infection.
Cordyceps militaris, belonging to herbs with warm property, is rich in cordycepin, proteins, superoxide dismulase, amino acids and micronutrients. Cordyceps militaris is used to relieve asthma, suppress cough and reinforce kidney. Furthermore, cordycepin can suppress tumor proliferation by activating adenosine receptors A3 of mouse melanoma and lung tumor cells.